When 5 become 6
by marymo9
Summary: Olivia tries to find Serena a dance partner. Definite femslash. No infringement intended. No canon either. Just fun...
1. Chapter 1

When 5 became 6

I cannot believe that I need to say this: I don't own, Dick does. I make no money...

Thanks to Katie…you are awesome.

When 5 become 6

One weekend a month had turned into every weekend the past few weeks. But  
her friend needed her, and Alex was willing to go along with this for just a little while  
longer. She hoped every time they went dancing that her friend would just  
meet someone to distract her if only for a little while. But no one had yet  
to pass the "Serena test".

Who the hell could dance like that all night and walk just fine on Monday, only to do it all over again the next Friday? As it was, they all took turns and Serena was the only one not walking away exhausted. One of them needed to do something soon otherwise Alex's calves would never recover. That's when she turned to her friend's other dance victims for help.  
"Seriously, what are we going to do about Serena?" Alex asked as she looked around the group, hoping that her brilliant lunch dates would have some ideas, unfortunately all she was met with were blank stares.

"I dunno Alex," said Olivia looking a bit apologetic, and Casey merely mumbled something incoherent behind the sports page she was currently attached to.

"For God's sakes," drawled Abbie, "you would think 4 competent lesbians could think  
of something! We've gone through the entire list of available women we  
know, and not one of them has worked." Starting to chuckle, she continued,  
"We even went through the one that wasn't on the list thanks to Casey.  
What a freaking disaster that was…"

Before she even finished the sentence, everyone at the table was laughing, earning some looks from the other patrons in the diner, except Casey, who peered over her paper.

"Well the note on the bathroom wall said call for a good time…and had there been a picture, maybe I wouldn't have."  
A couple of weeks into her dance-a-thon to benefit the charity of Serena  
Southerlyn, Casey had gotten rather desperate. She excused herself from her  
ever gyrating partner on the dance floor to head to the bathroom. Serena was like the damn Energizer bunny. While hovering/squatting/that indignant thing we do in the nasty club bathrooms, Casey noticed scrawling on the bathroom stall. In black sharpie someone had written, "For a good time, call Tracey." Listed was a number. Addressing the group again, Casey proclaimed,

"Had I known she was going to be old, and a bit of a hose beast…"

Even more raucous laughter came from her lunch time companions. Earning even _more_ looks from the other patrons.

"Besides," she continued, "no one in this 'meeting of the minds' had come  
up with anything else."

As if to punctuate her statement she stuck her tongue out, and lifted the paper to cover her ever growing smile. The women continued to casually talk about what to do over the remainder of lunch, but failing to formulate any ideas. They simply resigned themselves to the fact that they would be spending another Friday night rotating turns on the dance floor with Serena.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia remembered it well

Olivia returned to the 1-6, and sat down at her desk, shuffling around some paperwork. She leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" asked her partner, Elliot Stabler was a great friend, but Olivia wondered if she should bother him with something that seemed so silly.

"Liv?" he questioned again.

"Well, honestly, I have a weird problem." Seeing the concern on his face, she continued, "It's not serious. Casey and I are fine… But we have a dilemma that involves Serena." She leaned forward on her elbows and continued.

"She broke up with her worthless girlfriend 3 months ago. At first she was withdrawn, and depressed. It was all she could muster just to go to work. Abbie and Alex suggested that we drag her out dancing. She perked up quite a bit, but now that is all that she wants to do. Serena drags us out to the club and dances forever. We take turns with her on the dance floor, but by the end of the night Alex, Casey, Abbie _and_ I are exhausted. Serena could probably go straight through to Monday morning! She's totally crazy."

Elliot smiled, "Okay, so tell her you are tired of going."

"That's part of the problem! She looks so disappointed if we even _mildly_ object to going out. Alex is her best friend, so she's automatically obligated. Abbie has to go because if anyone other than Serena dances with Alex, that nasty Texan would end up serving time." Olivia laughed. If Abbie went to jail no doubt she would be "THE BITCH" on the block. Laughing even harder, she thought that no doubt Abbie would also have several bitches on the block as well.

After she caught her breath she finally finished, "Anyway Casey and I feel like we owe it to her as well. After all we probably would never have gotten together if not for Serena."

Olivia remembered it well. She and Casey had flirted here and there, but Olivia never thought that Casey was serious. She had wanted to ask her out so many times, but she never could pluck up the courage. Imagine that, badass Olivia Benson: gun toting, perp bagging, ass kicking, and afraid to ask Casey Novak out.

_She had been at her desk one day, talking to Casey._

"_Well Detective, if you want a warrant, I suggest that you'll have to give me more than this drabble to go on."_

_Olivia was just about to come back with a sharp retort when Serena walked up to the pair. _

"_Hey Casey, are you ready for lunch?" Casey turned, smiled and replied that she was just before grabbing her things. As they walked away, Olivia intently stared at Casey, irritated that she was not going to get her way. Of course, it was hard to stay mad while simultaneously ogling Casey's ass. It was while contemplating Casey's adorable derrière that Serena turned around to catch Olivia mid-fantasy. _

_Busted Benson, way to go. That was probably done with less subtlety than picking the fat kid last for dodge ball. _

_Serena smirked and stopped her friend's strides. She leaned over and said something Olivia couldn't hear, and began to make her way back to the desk._

_Olivia was totally busted, and couldn't even begin to think of what the woman was going to say. _

_When she got to the desk, Serena leaned over it and whispered into Olivia's ear._

"_Enjoying the view Detective?"_

_Olivia merely sat in here chair shocked as Serena continued, _

"_The fact is that I know that you were. Now the question is what you're going to do about it. Frankly I see no point in beating around the bush, if you will forgive my lousy pun. Besides, I know that Casey is definitely interested in you ogling her up close and personal, so why not get up and go ask her out? I don't want to sit through __**another**__ hour long lunch listening about how wonderful you are."_

_Olivia's jaw dropped. "Geez Southerlyn, are you always so forward?" _

_Serena merely chuckled and walked back to where she had left Casey. She told her friend that Olivia would be taking her place and left Casey staring at the back of her ex lunch date. She then looked back to Olivia._

"_Well?"_

_Olivia smiled and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and headed out the door slightly behind the now beaming ADA._


	3. Chapter 3

"So basically you all are going to clubs with her, taking turns dancing, and leaving wiped out? And you've had no luck setting her up with anyone…Why? Serena Southerlyn is definitely eye candy to say the least. Hell, for that matter, your whole dancing clique is quite the centerfold shot..."

Elliot's statement was rewarded with a punch to the shoulder. He chuckled and continued though the beating.

"Hey! Seriously though, it seems to me that you need to just find her a friend that shares her enthusiasm for dancing. What kind of dancing does she do exactly? And what do you all wear to this club?"

Elliot could barely suppress the stream of laughter coming from his gut as he barely avoided a paper ball thrown at his head.

"I tell you what partner, you help me solve this little problem, and I'll give you every dirty detail you would ever want to know." Olivia grinned as Elliot's eyes lit up. "You know Liv, I just can't picture Serena being so…wild. She seems really reserved sometimes. I mean, I know that she can be passionate where the law is concerned, but out in public???"

A little while later Casey walked into the squad room and right up to Olivia's desk.

"What are you two sitting over here grinning like the cat ate the canary for?"

Olivia laughed, kicked back in her chair and replied, "Elliot here is going to help us help Serena pull."

"Pull?"

"Yeah, pull."

"Olivia, that is so _gutter_."

"Well, maybe, but if it works, what does it matter?"

Chuckling, Casey remarked, "Keep in mind that she actually has standards, remember the bathroom incident? And I don't think she's the one night stand kind."

"And you would be Counselor?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Well I would be, but you keep showing up at the door step begging like a cute little puppy. I can't help but feel bad for you, so I keep letting you in."

Olivia looked scandalized while Elliot just rolled with fits of laughter.

"Call me later detective." Casey said as she strode out the door.

"And do your paperwork!"


	4. Chapter 4

After calling Alex, Abbie, and talking more with Casey, Eliot and Olivia reviewed the notes that they had taken about what kind of woman Serena would be attracted to.

"Brunette."

'Intelligent."

"Able to work her hips on the floor..."

"Elliot that is _not_ what that says."

"So what? Am I not allowed to add as we go?"

"For Pete's sake…"

"I know a Pete. I don't think that Serena will like him though."

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly. I could get away with it too… get off on a justifiable.."

"_Ha. Ha._ I thought you've doing that all these years anyway."

"Please. That would be the all the doughnuts you inhale daily." Liv chuckled as she looked down at her list.

"Seriously, this thing is too vague. What we need to do is just ask someone who is not involved in this. You know, someone who has no idea what all of us are like on a day to day basis."

"Such as..?"

"Hey Munch…who's the first person you think of when I say the following things: Brunette, Intelligent, good looking, possibly flexible due to dancing ability… keep in mind if you say Nancy Reagan I will vomit."

"Don't ask him," chimed in Fin. "The only women he knows anything about are his ex-wives, and the only thing that he knows about them is where he sends his alimony checks to. But, I think that I could answer that one for you. Rubirosa. I bumped into her the other day at the courthouse. Funny she didn't really recognize _me_, but I spent half of the last crappy Christmas party staring at _her_ on the dance floor. She danced the whole night without breaking. All the guys were lined up to have a go too, none of those poor bastards ever stood a chance."

Eliot and Olivia just smiled at each other. Now all that had to be done was to find out if she was willing to go bump and grind with the girls too.

* * *

Ok….show me a little love and let me know what you think so far…


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia decided it would much easier to just make an appointment to see Connie later in the week. She wanted to give herself some time to figure out her plan of action. Unfortunately as the day of her appointment arrived, she was no where closer to figuring it out than when El and her hatched the plan in the first place. Olivia decided to head out early and try and catch Alex in her office for some advice. As she entered the large building, she noticed Alex standing at the elevators.

"Hey Alex…what…oh my, what happened to you?" Alex's hair was disheveled, her shirt was wrinkled, she had a run in her hose, and her face was flushed. This was so…unCabot-like…

Alex just looked at Olivia and rolled her eyes. "Abbie's ravenous sex drive, that's what happened. I swear, I don't know where she gets the energy from sometimes. Any time we are alone, in public or otherwise, I am swatting her hands off my breasts. Well, that or battling her from pushing my skirt up over my thighs. This is the second pair of hose that she has ruined this week! Now I have to beeline to my office and change my clothes before everyone sees me. I swear if I wasn't having mind-blowing orgasms… I'm pretty sure that you didn't really want to know all of that... Sorry!" She said and had the good grace to blush.

"Scandalous, Alex…" Olivia laughed.

"Oh yeah, you should see what I left her looking like. I give as good as I get. And frankly you can't tell me that you and Casey haven't done the same thing. As I recall there was that time at the bar that you two disappeared into the bathroom for at _least_ a half an hour."

Olivia merely grinned in response.

"Saying nothing is just as good as an admission of guilt _Detective_."

* * *

Once Alex had changed her clothes and settled into her office, she inquired to the reason behind the visit from Olivia.

"Well," Olivia mused, "I was wondering if you knew anything about Connie Rubirosa."

"Rubirosa? I can't say that that I know anything substantial about her. I know that she is Jack McCoy's new sidekick. Why?"

Olivia leaned back into her chair with a contemplative look on her face. "I have an appointment to see her today. Someone suggested that she might be a solution to a certain blonde issue we've been experiencing. Trouble is, I don't know much about her, and I thought maybe you would."

"Sorry Liv, I can't help you on this one. What exactly are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I thought it would just come to me when I met her."

"Going in unprepared Liv? I have to say that you need to be careful here. I don't want Serena embarrassed, and I certainly don't want her to be someone's water cooler banter either. It's not like Serena's not out, but Rubirosa does work for McCoy."

"Say no more Alex. I thought that at the very least she could just be a new friend with dancing benefits. If there's potential for more, well that is just a bonus. Besides, I'm not even sure what she looks like."

"Knowing McCoy, she'll be a knock out."

* * *

Ok...show a little love for the story Katie edited...let me know what you think...


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia quickly scanned the office as she passed through the doorway.

_Simple. _

_Dark brown furniture. _

_Paperwork on the desk appeared neat and tidy. _

_Such a contrast from Casey's tornado pit. _

Connie Rubirosa stood up and came around from behind her desk and stuck out her hand, offering the detective a smile as well. After pleasantries had been exchanged, Olivia sat down and before she could say anything else, the phone on the desk rang.

"Pardon me one moment Detective."

Olivia nodded.

While the attorney was on the phone, Olivia looked over everything again. Pictures were behind her on a table. One appeared to be the ADA in between 4 younger men that looked remarkably like her.

_Brothers. _

Scanning some more she saw a plant near the window.

_A live plant_.

_A thriving live plant_.

Shifting her eyes to the desk again she spied something else.

_So small_.

_Almost missed it_.

There was a small figurine next to the monitor. Olivia squinted to see what it was.

_Helmet, pin stripes…_

"Mariano Rivera."

Olivia snapped her head up to see the dark haired attorney smiling at her, no longer on the phone.

"He's my favorite Yankee, Detective. Best closer in the game."

"Well, counselor, that is correct." Olivia smiled. She really had no idea if that last statement was true or not, but made a mental note to ask Casey later.

"I am sure that you probably did not come to talk to me about the Yankees Detective. How can I help you?"

"Well, Miss Rubirosa…"

"Connie, please. Continue…"

"Ummm…Connie…I honestly came by to meet you and get an idea of what you were like. Someone suggested that you might be able to help me with a small issue I am having."

"You need legal advice Detective?"

"No, I have my own ADA at home for that." It just slipped out. Olivia was mentally kicking herself.

"Really?" Rubirosa kept a smile on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah I do." _Oh God_. _What to say now?_

"Detective, it's obvious that you're struggling here, although I have no idea why. I'm a pretty straight forward person, so whatever it is, you can just tell me."

Olivia inhaled and blurted, "I have a friend who is in need of something more than what myself and 3 other friends can give. The fact of the matter is I need someone with similar interests as my friend to hang out, or maybe go dancing, or…something…and…"

"Detective?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to fix me up with one of your friends?"

"Huh? No. Well, yes. Maybe. No. This is really about the need for a dance partner."

Connie Rubirosa was chuckling. This was so sweet. Odd...but sweet. It was obvious that Detective Benson cared for her friend to be doing this. "What makes you think I would make a good dancing partner?" Connie asked, still chuckling slightly.

_Those legs for one_. Olivia noticed them when she came in. "To be honest, a friend saw you at the Christmas party last year. He said that you were out on the floor wearing everyone out."

Rubirosa's giggles turned into fits of laughter. "You know, this is the funniest conversation I have had in awhile Detective."

"You can call me Olivia."

"Ok, Olivia. I'm still listening, but let me see if I have this all correctly. You came to see me, a stranger, because a friend told you that they saw me dancing all night at a Christmas party. You obviously want your friend and me to get along, so we have to have some similar interests, and I doubt that dancing is the only thing that we have in common."

_You have no idea, _thought Olivia_._

Rubirosa continued, "Seeing as you really don't know me, but you know I am lawyer, I am assuming your friend has an interest in the law. Cop?"

"No." Olivia's stomach was starting to turn.

"So, not a cop then. By your own admission you live with an ADA, which means you probably know other lawyers. Lawyer?"

"Yeah." _Shit. She's good. Who exactly was the detective in this room?_

"So…Detective…Olivia…"

"So, I would love to be more straightforward but I'm still not totally convinced that I want to completely put my friend out there."

"Fair enough Olivia. But why is that? Do I know your friend?"

"Not likely."

"Okay…Do I know **of **your friend?"

Olivia tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

Rubirosa smiled. "Saying nothing is just as good as an admission of guilt, **Detective**."

Thinking back on her earlier conversation, Olivia chuckled. _Yeah Alex. It usually is_.

"Tell you what Olivia, why don't you just tell me what her name is."

"It's Se…Wait. What did you just say? Did you just say **her**?"

Rubirosa smirked. "It seemed a decent conclusion. I confess Olivia that when you made the appointment I was curious as to who you were. SVU Detective. Your ADA is Casey Novak. And since you said you live with an ADA, and I am assuming it is her, I would also assume that your friend is also a her, or a lesbian to be more precise. Am I on the right track here?"

"That is a lot of assumptions counselor."

"It is. But am I wrong?"

"No." Olivia barely got the word out above a whisper. _This is insane. But I like this woman._

"So where was I Olivia? Oh yes. I have established that you are looking for a dancing partner for your lesbian lawyer friend; someone that I might know of. Strangely enough, I can't seem to think of who we are talking about."

_Give it a minute_, Olivia thought. _You have come this far_.

"I give Detective. Will you give me her name now?"

"Somehow Connie, I don't think that you'll need me to. You've put all this together rather well, so I am surprised that it's not obvious who we are talking about."

"It seems that I should know, but I really don't. I will admit that this has been a wild conversation. I think that it is sweet that you are in here doing this for your friend. So, why the hell not? I'll do it. When and where do you want me?"

Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head. Never mind that her jaw was scraping the floor. _This was too…well there isn't a word sufficient enough to explain what this is_.

"Does this mean that you are a lesbian counselor?" _Why shouldn't she be? It must be a pre-requisite for the job._

The only thing that she got in response was a smirk.

Olivia laughed, "You know, two wise women once said something about saying nothing." Olivia wrote her name and number down on a piece of paper. "Call me on Friday and I will tell you exactly when and where to be."

* * *

A longer chapter than what I normally give you...what did you think????


	7. Chapter 7

Connie leaned back in her seat. Smiling, she was running over the conversation she had just partaken in with Detective Olivia Benson. However there was that one little detail that was still nagging at her.

_Who was this woman that they had been talking about?_ _Think counselor. Think. Benson thinks that you'll figure this out. So who is she? Who is it that I am being set up with? Why did I agree to it? Why not? I'm single, no love life to speak of. Sad, really. This could be exciting. And maybe I'll make some new friends. At the very least maybe there is someone out there that could keep up with me. Who is she though? Lesbian, lawyer…someone I would know of. That eliminates anyone that I have worked with directly. Know of, know of…_

And then it hit her.

_Serena Southerlyn. That is why Olivia was afraid to say who she was. She was worried that her friend would be embarrassed if I was not receptive to the idea. She was worried that I would spread this throughout the office, making Serena sound desperate. Not a chance. Ok, so I think I know who I am being set up with. Wonder if she's cute? Knowing Jack, she's probably a knockout. _

_She knew that McCoy tended to surround himself with smart, beautiful women. It wasn't an egotistical thought, just fact. By reputation, he had slept with most of them._ _Well, maybe not so much in most recent years. It had to be Serena though. There were still days when someone would mention her outing herself to Branch. Ballsy. I like that. Now to see if I can find out what she looks like. Shouldn't be too hard…_

* * *

Nearby, Olivia was recounting the conversation with Rubirosa to Casey.

"She really said that Rivera is the best closer?"

"Casey, honey that really is not the hot issue here."

"Yeah, I know, but still…you have to admit that it's cool that she's a baseball fan."

"If you say so sweetie, but can you believe how that conversation went? She seemed like a very genuine person. I really don't want to get our hopes up, but I think this could actually work out."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I think that you're fantastic."

Olivia blushed. In all the time that she and Casey had been together, she was still somewhat shy about the compliments that she was given. Casey slipped her arms around Olivia's waist, nuzzling her nose into her lover's neck. "Seeing you like this just makes you that much cuter to me. Do you know how amazing you are to me?"

"I could say the same thing about you baby girl." Olivia leaned into the embrace, placing a soft kiss on Casey's fore head. They shared a brief, warm moment, until Olivia's ringing phone forced them to break the hug apart.

"Benson."

"BI-ATCH."

Olivia chuckled. "Hi Abbie. What are you up to?"

"Alex has been nagging me to do the dishes, so I'm hiding in the bathroom right now."

In the background Olivia could hear Alex yelling… "**Abbie**, get in here right now! You don't get to destroy my kitchen without cleaning it up. If you are going to cook for half of Texas, you have to clean it up! Damnit. It looks like a bomb went off in here. Abbie?"

Abbie was laughing as quietly as possible on the phone. "Before she finds me, I wanted to know how your meeting with Rubirosa went. Alex told me that she's one of Jack's."

For the second time in the last ten minutes, Olivia recounted the conversation that had taken place. When she finished, Abbie asked, "Olivia, get to the good stuff. Is she hot?"

Spying at Casey who had become distracted by her own phone ringing, she turned her body slightly and whispered, "Oh yeah."

Chuckling in the phone, Abbie replied, "Details please."

"5'11, barely shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes…"

"Nice body?"

"I think so. It's hard to tell sometimes. You lawyers really need to find suits that are more flattering."

"Sorry, Detective. Not all of us get to wear leather to work."

"Hang on Abbie," she placed her hand on the phone, noticing that Casey was trying to get her attention. Casey had a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

"Olivia that was Alex. You better get off the phone with Abbie. She knows she's hiding in the bathroom talking to you. The shit is going to hit the fan in 3,2,1…"

The next thing Olivia heard on the phone was a door swinging open hitting whatever was behind it. "**ABBIE CARMICHAEL** are you seriously hiding in here????? Get off the damn phone with Olivia and clean that kitchen. You have about 10 seconds to get your ass in gear or there will be **no** chance that you will be getting laid tonight." As the last syllable was spoken the call was disconnected. Olivia laughed out loud. Those two were perfect for each other.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I am trying to respond personally to everyone...


	8. Chapter 8

Friday night arrived after a long week for all the women. Olivia had spoken to Connie earlier in the day and confirmed that she would be making an appearance. With plans set, the group of friends found themselves at a table in the club. The music was loud, and there were women everywhere dancing with each other. After losing a couple of rounds of paper, rock , scissors, Casey was the first one out on the dance floor with Serena. The three other women were busy watching the door waiting on Rubirosa to arrive. Almost as if fate wanted it to happen, Connie walked into the club, just as Maneater by Nelly Furtado began to play. Olivia nudged Abbie and both women were staring as Rubirosa made her entrance.

"Ummm…Olivia?"

"Yeah Abbie?"

"Is **that **her? The one with the hip hugging leather pants?"

"Yeah."

"And the low cut olive shirt that is oh so tight?"

"Yeah."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?'

"I am pretty sure those breasts are **real**."

"Yeah."

"**OH man**.""

"Yeah…"

Alex slapped Abbie's arm. "You two stop that. Especially _you_ Abigail. You know I'm sitting right here and can hear you." Abbie turned to face Alex, with her signature brown puppy dog eyes.

"Awww…pumpkin, you know that I only have eyes for you. I just wasn't expecting Serena's blind date to look like something that stepped out of the pages of Maxim magazine." Abbie turned slightly toward Olivia,

"God I hope Serena pulls."

"Pulls, Abbie…" snorted Alex. "That is so _gutter_."

Olivia laughed. There really was nothing wrong with that word. Leave it to Abbie to think like she did.

"**That** woman is single?" Abbie said with amazement. "That should be a felony."

Olivia waved their new guest over to the table as Alex began threatening to withhold sexual favors from Abbie. When Connie arrived Olivia stood up to greet her.

"Hey Connie, I'm glad you made it. This is Alex and Abbie. Ignore them, they're having a heated discussion over what reading materials are appropriate for Abbie to have."

With a slightly confused smile, Connie's only answer was, "Okay." She sat down as Olivia leaned over the table and interjected herself into her companions' conversation.

"Knock it off you two, and introduce yourselves please."

Alex grinned and through clenched teeth whispered to Abbie, "This isn't over _sweetheart_."

After introductions were made, Connie was amazed.

_Who would have ever guessed what a small world this was? I can't believe I know who these women are, all here together, and they make up the top 5% of the hottest women I've ever seen. Never mind formidable opponents in their field… Where was Serena? Already out on the floor?_

As if reading her mind, Olivia stood up

"Alright, let me go retrieve our friends, Casey has been out there long enough."

Moments later she came back with the two women in tow, as the women had been weaving their way back to the table, Connie laid her eyes on Serena.

_Wow. She's beautiful. Pictures do her no justice._ _I could bury my face in that blonde hair. And her body is…incredible. Her jeans are snug in all the right places. And her top shows off her toned arms nicely. Wait…did I just see a belly button ring? I think I'm going to need help breathing._


	9. Chapter 9

As Serena and Connie were smiling at each other and saying their hellos, a waitress stopped by the table holding a tray with test tube shots on it.

"Can I interest anyone in a shot?"

"Come on ladies. I'm buying. What would you all like?" Connie said to the group.

Alex and Abbie reached over and grabbed two red tubes. Casey grabbed a purple one for Olivia, and licking her lips, Casey grabbed one that was lime green for herself. Noticing the color selection, Alex opened her mouth to make a comment, but she was cut off by Casey with a stern look.

"Not **one** word Cabot."

Her remark was met by grins from her friends.

Serena and Connie both reached for the same tube. Their hands connected for the briefest of moments and a small shock reverberated through Connie's body, one that she knew had nothing to do with static electricity. Connie moved her hand back first quickly grabbing a different shot, and then paid the waitress who scooted away to the next table.

When Connie turned her attention back to the table, Abbie was tucking her shot in between Alex's breasts. She smiled at Alex and said, "No better way to drink…" Alex tipped her head back slightly and Abbie leaned in taking the tube between her lips. She pulled it out with her teeth and let the liquor slide down her throat. She then leaned over and gave Alex a quick kiss. The action was repeated by Alex. Casey smiled and said,

"Olivia, honey, we **have** to outdo that." Nodding in agreement, Olivia tucked her shot in the front of Casey's waistband. She put her hands on Casey's hips and drew her closer. She bent over and gave a little nudge on Casey's stomach with her nose and finished by taking the shot into her mouth. She tipped her head back and downed the liquid. Casey blushed and leaned over whispering huskily,

"Olivia…you can have my shot too."

Olivia laughed and proceeded to give a repeat performance. Then the 4 women looked over at Connie and Serena and they both turned red. She looked over at Connie and smiled shyly. Connie smiled and simply linked her arm with Serena's.

"Simple is good. Here's to new friends."

She saluted her tablemates and she and Serena tipped back their shots. Connie slid her hand down to hold Serena's.

"C'mon," she said, "You and I have a date on the dance floor."

* * *

A/N: I screwed the pooch and did not give credit last chapter...My beta came up with the suggestion to use Maneater. Not that she complained...she never does. Sadly also we are nearing the end of the ride...one more chapter left. But there is plenty more to come after that.


	10. Chapter 10

They took their place amongst the swarm of women that were currently dancing. Connie kept a respectable distance at first to get a feel for how her new partner moved. She also was not sure if Serena would really want a dance partner to be all over her. They moved in unison making small talk her and there. They would occasionally smile at one or two odd couples who were dancing to the music in their heads versus what was actually blaring through the speakers. Somewhere in the midst of several songs, Connie began to close the distance between her and Serena by placing her hands on the blonde's hips. Serena responded by inching closer too. Soon there was hardly any space between their two bodies as Serena placed her arms around the taller woman's neck. Spying the couple on the dance floor and noticing how close they had become, Olivia smiled. "Well, I think Serena has found her match." The other women nodded in agreement. Olivia grabbed Casey's hand and led her out to the dance floor with Alex and Abbie close behind.

There was something in the way Serena responded to the rhythm of each song that had Connie excited. It was if their bodies were made to respond to each other in the most primal of ways. Neither woman could tell you when it happened, but Connie leaned over and placed a small kiss on Serena's lips. The blonde woman responded by moving her hands into the taller woman's hair pulling her in that much closer. The effect of the movement served only to deepen the intimate moment. They were interrupted suddenly when Abbie yelled, "Yeah Serena!" Serena blushed and placed her head into Connie's neck to hide.

After a couple of songs had passed, Olivia and Casey decided to say their goodbyes wanting to salvage the remainder of their night off alone. Alex was of the same mind. She walked over to Serena and Connie to tell them as much.

"I have a lot of work to do this weekend, so we're going to head out." She searched Serena's eyes to make sure that her friend would be alright. Sensing Alex's thoughts, Connie replied with, "It's okay. I can make sure she gets home safely." Serena nodded her head in agreement and hugged her friend goodbye. Turning back to her dancing partner she said, "You realize you're stuck with me now." Connie smiled and shrugged, "I think I'll survive."

The two continued their rhythmic movements on the floor until the house lights came on. They walked out of the club with their fingers intertwined and hailed a cab. Very few words were spoken on the ride to Serena's apartment. The women were merely content to snuggle in the back seat. When they arrived at their destination Connie asked the driver to wait as she walked Serena up the steps in front of her building. Connie smiled, and leaned in to give Serena a good night kiss. She stopped just short and looked around. Serena was confused until Connie said, "Just making sure that Abbie isn't lurking anywhere." Both women laughed and Connie placed a hand on Serena's face and finished what she had started to do. When they finally broke apart, they were both slightly breathless.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" asked Connie.

Serena shook her head. "No, you can call me today."

"Wow. You strike a hard bargain counselor, but I think I can do it. Sweet dreams Serena."

She leaned over and placed a quick peck on Serena's cheek before turning around to walk to the waiting cabbie. Serena turned to go inside and was left thinking…

_I hope they're all of you._

* * *

Well...that is the last chapter, but this is not the end. I had two chapters that my beta suggested I post as a companion piece to this one. I will do so in the next day or two. There is also a sequel to this forthcoming. It is about half written, and if I say so myself, even funnier...If you have a small idea you would like to see in the sequel, tell me. I will try and squeeze it in. If I do, MAD CREDIT TO YOU!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed...you made me smile and I appreciate it...and once again, thanks Katie.


End file.
